


It's alright

by Invalid_Opinion



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Referenced Death, Wally and Pete are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invalid_Opinion/pseuds/Invalid_Opinion
Summary: Four times it was said for comfort. One time it was said with a laugh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to play around with the idea of Wally and Peter being best friends on occasion, and wanted to write it out. Hopefully it came out alright.

The first time Wally comforted him from something aside of bullying was when Peter's pet frog died in the second grade.

Hoppers was the frog that Wally had given him two months prior to the poor creature's final days. Apparently he had caught it by the lake near the park, and thought that his friend would like it. Peter fell in love with his new pet. Both boys did their best to learn how to take care of it, as well as begging and pleading for Peter's parents to keep it (it worked after the 20th attempt) and played almost all the time mimicking it.

But one day it got loose and hopped outside the house, ultimately getting ran over by a car.

They did a little funeral for Hoppers in the backyard, and Wally just hugged his crying friend tightly while whispering words he heard adults say to comfort others.

"It's okay Petey. Everything's gonna be alright."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The second time was when his parents died.

It was a shock to everyone when they found out that Richard and Mary Parker, beloved friends, and loving parents of Peter, died in a plane crash. May's body shook as she sobbed, heart broken by her sister and brother-in-law's sudden death. Ben did his best to comfort his wife, his heart equally wounded at the news. Peter suddenly ran outside into the rain and sat under the tree in May and Ben's front yard, crying his eyes out with the sky.

Not too long after, Wally had walked over to sit next to him. The young red head wiper away at his own tears and sniffed so snot wouldn't be all over his face. He felt that he had to be strong for his best friend as he watched the brunette continued to cry his eyes out.

Tears started to falls from his eyes again as he pulled Peter in a protective hug. and did his best to choke out some comforting words.

"It's okay Petey... Everything's gonna be alright..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The third time was when Uncle Ben died.

Peter just sat there on the couch next to his aunt. He didn't know how to react, how to comfort his aunt, what to say. Everything was a blur to him as he took in everything that he was told of the events that happened. His mind flashed back to when he found out the deaths of his parents, and briefly entertained the idea of running outside to sit under the tree and cry his eyes out. He was pulled out of his daze when his best friend ran into the house, panic taking over his usually calm demeanor.

He noticed Wally sigh in relief when he caught sight of both Peter and his Aunt May. He must have noticed Ben's absence and after a brief second of processing what was going on, he marched straight up to May and hugged her. May cried as the boy told her that he was glad both of them where safe, and apologizing for not being there sooner.

When he went to hug Peter, tight and protectively like he did when Peter's parents died, and whispered the same heartfelt words like all the other times he said it.

"It's okay Peter. Everything's gonna be alright."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fourth was when he got depressed about Norman Osborn and Dr. Connors.

He felt that he had to save Dr. Connors from ever becoming the Lizard again. He also felt that it was his fault that Harry's suffering over what his father has become. what was the point of being Spider-Man if he can't help the people he included in his life? What's the point of being a hero if you can't save one person?

Sometimes, he didn't think he was meant to become a hero.

Wally would notice when he started thinking like this though, he always did, and would snap him out of it. By slapping him in the face. The red head would scold him for ever doubting himself and tell the brunette that in the life of a superhero, there's always going to be situations where they would feel powerless. But that should make one try even harder to fix whatever was damaged, to never give up. The teen would pull his best friend into a one-armed hug and grin.

"It's okay Pete. Everything's gonna be alright."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fifth was when he finally go his best friend back.

It was surprising, really. He was prepared to fight whatever enemy that popped out of the swirl of energy, nothing new after meeting many heroes and villains, only to be greeted by the tired and panting form of his best friend. The very same one he nearly gave up on after two months of being gone due to the incident that happened.

Peter, as Spider-Man, practically tackled the other with happiness. He didn't care that he almost caused both of them to topple over to the ground, or if Nova and the others made fun of him for the action. He was happy. His best friend was right here, alive and well, being crushed in a tight hug. Oh, Peter was going to give him a lecture of a life time once everything was settled, and he was totally gonna punch him in the gut for making his worried.

But when Wally laughed and hugged back with some apologies thrown in here and there it was all good. He never imagined how happy he would be to hear that voice again.

"It's okay buddy! Everything's alright!"


End file.
